Captain and I
by Maya Kitajima
Summary: (COMPLETE) Sakura will be turning 18 now and her mother wants her to find a husband, even if it is against her heart and will. She goes back to her province with Ohgami to look for *him* there. Will she ever find the right guy? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Wars or any of its characters._

_Captain and I_

_Chapter 1_

_The people applauded as Maria, Sumire, Iris, Koran and Kanna finished the song._

_"That was another fantastic song from Team Hana! And now, let us see the newly married couple dance to a song sung by Maria and Sumire." Kasumi announced. Ohgami and I then stood up and walked towards the center of the dance floor, holding hands. When we got there, we faced each other, smiling. I placed one of my hands on his shoulder and he placed one of his on my waist then we held our hands. Then the lights turned off._

_"Honestly Sakura, I really don't understand why we have to dance. I'm really not good at this…" Ohgami muttered to me. I giggled._

_"Yes you are. And just like I've told you many times, just do what you did at practice." I said in the dark. He sighed._

_"Okay." He smiled just as the spotlight spotted us. Then the song began and we swayed to our side._

_It was the reception of our wedding and as you have guessed, Team Hana didn't waste this opportunity to entertain people. It was actually my mother's idea and unfortunately, they agreed. So I had no choice. I thought it was going to be okay. However, Ohgami and I forgot one thing…that we are still a part of Team Hana. And that's why we ended up dancing here._

_We really practiced a lot…and a lot means everyday from morning 'til night. Mom arranged that considering that Ohgami is a beginner and he hasn't ever performed in front of a crowd. But if you ask me, she underestimated him a bit. Why? Because he is so damn excellent! Remember what I told him that he is good at dancing? Well, I didn't say that just to comfort him. I really meant that. But still, no matter how great he is, he can't help being nervous. And I'm nervous for him too… Oh! What am I saying? He'll do just fine._

_Anyway, like I said, we practiced a lot. And that's why this dance became what dancers call "muscle memory". It is when you know a dance so well that you don't think of the next step anymore. You just do it._

_"Sakura. Sakura." Ohgami called me behind his smile._

_"What?"_

_"Smile!"_

_"Oh!" Then I smiled. But after a few seconds, my jaw began to ache. Gosh! I have to think of something to make me smile. Or it'll hurt more. Let's see… I looked at Ohgami's eyes as I thought. I can't help thinking how beautiful his eyes are. By just looking at them, I can tell how much he loves me. Oh, Ohgami, I'm so lucky to have you. Suddenly, I remembered our love story. You know… how we realized our love for each other. I remembered it so clearly. It all started at the Imperial Capital Theater just after it was rebuild…_

_* * *_

_"Mr. Yoneda, it's me Sakura." I said as I knocked on the door of Mr.Yoneda's office._

_"Come in." Mr. Yoneda's voice said from inside the room. I opened the door and walked in._

_"You called for me, Sir."_

_"Yes. Please sit down." I sat down on the chair before his desk. I eyed him nervously. He smiled. _

_"Your mother called me this morning."_

_"Mom called? Why?"_

_"Well, she wants me to give you a vacation."_

_"A vacation?"_

_"Yes. 2 or 3 months, maybe."_

_"B-but why?"_

_"Sakura, you're turning 18 next week, am I right?"_

_"Uh…right…Oh! I get it! She wants me to have my debut at our house, right?"_

_"It's more than that, Sakura dear. You see, you're mother thinks that you're old enough to get married." My eyes widened. "Well, she wants you to find the lucky guy there."_

_"I…I can't believe it! Mom wants me to get married?! But I'm not ready yet! Mr. Yoneda, you're not going to send me there are you?" I asked nervously._

_"I'm so sorry, but I have no reason for not giving you a vacation. Please understand me." I looked down._

_"I…understand…" I said quietly. Then Mr. Yoneda smiled._

_"But don't worry. Someone will be with you." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door._

_"Who is it?"_

_"It's me, Sir" A man's voice said._

_"Oh, please come in." Then, Ohgami entered the room. He smiled at me._

_"Ohgami, Sakura here is going to Sendai next week."_

_"Is she going to have her debut there?" I'm surprised that Ohgami knows my birthday._

_"Yes, but she will be also looking for the man whom she wants to be her husband."_

_"Really, Sakura? I'm so happy for you!" He exclaimed, smiling at me. However, there was something in his voice that told how shocked he is. I ignored it._

_"My mother wants me to…" I said softly._

_"Anyway, Ohgami, Mrs. Shinguji also asked if you could accompany Sakura while finding um… the fortunate guy."_

_"Am I also going to help prepare for the party too? I mean her debut?"_

_"Yes. So are you willing to help Sakura?"_

_"Oh, I'd love to!"_

_"That's great! You two are leaving the day after tomorrow." Mr. Yoneda looked at me. "Good luck!" he said. I smiled slightly._

_"Thank you, Sir!"_

_"You may leave now." I stood up. Ohgami opened the door for me and we went out._

_"This is so exciting, Sakura! I…" Ohgami stopped because he noticed that I was crying._

_"Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm not ready yet, Ohgami. It's my mother who wants it." He gasped._

_"Well, tell her that you're still not ready."_

_"I can't. It's her wish. Couldn't let her down." And then Ohgami embraced me. I was so surprised that I couldn't move._

_"Sakura, I understand you. But maybe you should first give it a try. If you don't find someone, then tell your Mom. I'm sure she'd understand." I smiled and hugged him back._

_"You're right. Thanks."_

_"Great! Well then, let's get ready."_

_"Okay!"_

_* * *_

_The day after tomorrow, we left the Imperial Capital through the train. I remembered that this isn't the first time that we traveled together. Last time, he also accompanied me when I needed to fix my sword. I then realized how great he is…he has helped me a lot of times already. I wish I would find a guy like him…_

_When we arrived at Sendai, we rode a cab to our house._

_"Ohgami, thank you so much for being here with me."_

_"I'm really glad that you're mother asked me." He said and suddenly exclaimed, "Hey, we just passed your house!" The cab jerked to a stop._

_I looked at where he was pointing._

_"No, no. That's Uncle Tetsuma's house. We stayed there last time since he's the one who's fixing my sword." I looked at the taxi driver. "I'm sorry, Sir. Please go straight ahead."_

_"That's okay, miss. Anyway, you're Sakura Shinguji, right?"_

_"Yes, but how did you know?"_

_"My brother lives at the Imperial Capital. Once, I went there and we watched your play, Cinderella. You were wonderful!" I blushed at his compliment._

_"Thank you…Oh! Please turn right there." As we did, I caught sight of our big, mansion-like house._

_"Please stop there, Sir."_

_As we got out, Ohgami stopped in front of our house, awestruck._

_"This is your house, Sakura? Wow! It's so gigantic!" He exclaimed. And then, my mother appeared at our front steps._

_"Mom! I missed you so much!" I hugged her._

_"I'm glad to see you, Sweetheart. Ohgami, its great to see you again!"_

_"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Shinguji."_

_After that, we rested at our own rooms right away._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Wars or any of its characters._

_Captain and I_

_Chapter 2_

_            On my way to the breakfast table the next day, I passed the room where Ohgami was staying. The door was slightly open so I peeked inside. I saw him putting his shoes on. He looked up and saw me._

_            "Good Morning, Sakura! Come in."_

_            "Good Morning! Did you sleep well?"_

_            "Yes. How about you?"_

_            "Yup! It's nice to be back home." I said happily and he nodded._

_            "There's no place like home." He said seriously. I laughed. The sight of him seriously talking about things like that is very funny._

_            "Haha! It doesn't suit you, Ohgami!" I pushed him and he fell on the bed. Suddenly he snored and joked that he fell asleep. I laughed even more. I grabbed the pillow and placed it on top of him so he couldn't move. He laughed as he struggled. And then he pulled me and I landed on the bed beside him. We laughed and laughed like little kids until we got tired._

_            "Ohgami, you're a monster!" I exclaimed, still lying on the bed._

_            "And you're a witch!" We laughed again and soon fell silent. For the second time, I wanted to thank God so badly that Ohgami was here with me._

_            "I didn't know you were crazy funny, Ohgami." I confessed. "You're totally different back at the Imperial Capital."_

_            "How?"_

_            "More serious, I think." He chuckled._

_            "You don't know how hard it is to be a captain. Especially because I didn't had any experience."_

_            "Well, you're doing great. I've said to you that before. Anyway, I'm just glad that I was able to meet the crazy Ohgami." He glared at me and I glared back at him. Then suddenly, he smiled and patted me._

_            "I wish I had a sister like you." We smiled at each other._

_            "You know, I'm really getting hungry. Let's go eat."_

_            "Okay!" He pulled me up from the bed and we went to the breakfast table…with his arms around my shoulders. My God! You don't know how far I've reached heaven that time! I've always felt protected and safe when my father does that to me when I was a kid…and ever since he died, I've been longing for that great feeling. God, please help me find someone just like Ohgami…_

_            When we reached the breakfast table, my Mom was already there._

_            "Good Morning, Mrs. Shinguji!" Ohgami greeted._

_            "Hi, Mom!" I kissed her cheek._

_            "Good Morning, you two! Please sit down and have breakfast. I'm just going to the balcony to read the newspapers. When you have finished, go there and I'll tell you something, okay?" Mom said._

_            "Yes, mother." She left and we started eating in silence. But just before we finished, Ohgami spoke._

_            "Sakura?"_

_            "Yes?"_

_            "Uh…if you…if you will have a child with your husband, um…can I, can I be the godfather?" I was very surprised by his question and since it doesn't really suit him, I laughed._

_            "Ohgami, what are you saying?!" I exclaimed as I giggled. But he was serious._

_            "I'm serious, Sakura. Is it okay?" He said. I was taken aback._

_            "Um…sure. I'd be glad to." I replied slowly. He smiled._

_            "Thanks." Our captain is really very strange…_

_            When we finished eating, we went to the living room as my mother asked me to._

_            "First of all, Sakura, I know Mr. Yoneda told you this already but I would like to say it again. I sent you here not only because of your debut but also because I want you to find a husband here. Listen to me, this is for your good and also for our tradition. You must have a successor already. Someone who carries your name. You're grandmother and I are going to plan your debut. You two are not going to do anything except one thing…go to different places-anywhere you want-meet new people and surely, you'll find someone you like, Sakura. As of you, Ohgami, you'll be accompanying Sakura. If she finds someone she likes, help them to be together."_

_            "But what if he thinks I'm her boyfriend?"_

_            "Well, tell him you're her brother or cousin…whichever you like."_

_            "Okay."_

_            "Anyway, here's money. You may leave now. Enjoy!"_

_            Soon we were walking on the road. My Goodness! I'm so nervous!!! I don't even know why!_

_            "Don't be nervous, Sakura. Just be yourself." Ohgami said._

_            "What? How did you know?" He smiled._

_            "It's been a year since I became the captain of Team Hana. I think it's enough to know each one of you very well."_

_            "Oh…" He smiled._

_            "Besides, your eyes tell it." I sighed._

_            "How can guys notice me if I'm looking so nervous?"_

_            "Don't worry! I know you'll get used to this." He said as he patted my head. I guess he likes to do that to people…oh, whatever._

_            "So, where do you wanna go?" he asked. I looked around. All I can see were shops and houses. I felt lost in this small town. I grew more nervous._

_            "I…I don't know…" And then, I felt his arm go around my shoulders again. Oh God…help me…_

_            "Hey, it's okay. Calm down." I smiled at him sheepishly._

_            "I don't know what to do." He smiled back._

_            "Okay, let's see. Why don't we go to the park? There's one somewhere here. I saw it yesterday."_

_            "Okay." We went there, bought some drinks and sat on a bench._

_            "I feel so stupid doing this!" I exclaimed, but Ohgami said nothing. I looked at him. He was busy getting something from his pocket. But he got nothing. I gasped. I knew right away what was wrong. His wallet, where we put all our money was missing._

_            "Oh no!" I exclaimed. Ohgami couldn't say anything._

_"What will we do?" I asked expecting an answer. He looked at me. However, before he could say anything, a man approached us. I looked up at him. He had brown hair and emerald deep eyes. He's so handsome!_

_"Uh, excuse me. Is this wallet yours?" He asked me as he showed Ohgami's wallet._

_"Oh, it's his." I glanced at Ohgami._

_"I found it by the sidewalk. Here." He handed it to him, smiling."_

_"Thanks so much, buddy!" Ohgami exclaimed. But I suddenly thought of something._

_"How did you know it was ours?" I asked him._

_"Well, there was a picture of you inside. That's why I thought it was yours."_

_"There is?" I was surprised. Why does Ohgami have a picture of me inside his wallet? I looked questioningly at him. But he just smiled at me._

_"So, may I know your names? I'm Amano Kagayaki."_

_"Oh, I'm Sakura Shinguji."_

_"I'm Ichiro Ohgami."_

_"Um, thank you for giving back his wallet." I said, wanting him to stay longer._

_"It's nothing, really. Anyway, I must go now." As Amano said that, my heart throbbed. Oh no! He's leaving! No! But Ohgami really knew me._

_"Oh, please don't. Let me first express my gratitude to you. How about if uh…how about if I treat you at a restaurant for lunch."_

_"You really don't have to do that."_

_"But we want to, right Sakura?" I smiled gratefully at him._

_"Yes!"_

_"Well, okay. If you insist." He agreed._

_"Great!" I exclaimed. We went to a restaurant near the park._

_"So, are you two a couple?" Amano asked._

_"No, I'm Sakura's cousin." Ohgami answered him._

_"Oh, I see." After that, we talked about different things-ourselves, our town, and many other things. I'd been totally happy until Amano said he really have to go._

_"Why?" Ohgami and I asked at the same time._

_"My fiancée is waiting for me. We are going to make plans for our wedding."_

_"Fiancée?!" I exclaimed._

_"I'm going to be married soon." I suddenly can't breath. Tears were starting to form in my eyes._

_"I'm just going to the comfort room." I said suddenly. I cried at the washroom._

_I can't believe it! I'm really heart-broken. I didn't expect him to have a girlfriend. But it's worse…he's getting married soon! Why is life like this? Darn!_

_After minutes of crying, I finally stopped. Accepted the fact that I'm not for him. When I went back to our table, Amano wasn't there._

_"Are you alright, Sakura?" Ohgami asked me. I didn't answer him and instead, I also asked him a question._

_"Where is he?"_

_"He really had to go. He said he's really happy he met us." I didn't say anything. I just ate there silently. We didn't talk about him anymore, even for the following days._

_I didn't have luck in those following days. We did meet some guys that I think I'd like but I guess I had trauma in what happened._

_However, two days before my debut, I met someone. A guy who perfectly fitted my idea of a husband. Handsome, smart, kind, nice, sweet, understanding, responsible and rich. I really don't care if he's rich, but he is. Anyway, we met him that afternoon when we ate snack at a restaurant. He served us our food. The moment I saw him, I knew right away that he was the guy for me._

_"Here's your food, miss." He smiled at us._

_"Thank…" I started but he interrupted me._

_"Oh! Aren't you Ms. Sakura Shinguji? The greatest actress of Team Hana?" He asked."_

_"Uh, yes…but not actually the greatest. Hehe… How did you know?"_

_"You met my uncle a few days ago. You rode his cab, I think."_

_"Oh! You mean him!" I remembered the driver of the cab._

_"Yes, he told me so much about you. You are really his idol! But I'm not surprised! Just listening to him tell about your acting, I can tell you're really great!"_

_"Thank you, Sir." I said humbly._

_"Please call me Rui. I'm Rui Fujima. My father owns this restaurant. I usually help here."_

_"Nice meeting you. This is my cousin, Ichiro Ohgami. He's the ca…leader of team Hana. But he doesn't act with us."_

_"Hey there, Rui." Ohgami said casually._

_"Oh my gosh! I'm so lucky to meet the leader of team Hana! You know, I would really like to get to know you two. How about if I invite you two to eat dinner at our house tonight?" He asked excitedly. Ohgami and I looked at each other and smiled._

_"Sure!" I exclaimed._

_"Yes! Uncle would be very happy! Thank you so much! We live at #29 Kanemochi Street."_

_"Oh, you live three blocks across our house." I said._

_"Wow! That's great!" Suddenly someone called him from the kitchen._

_"I gotta go now! Please be there before 6 okay?"_

_"Sure! See you later!"_

_We went directly back home and got ready. At exactly 5:45 we showed up at the front steps of the Fujimas. It was a really wonderful night! And the food was delicious too. I didn't know that this night would be one of the nights I'd never forget._

_*Author's notes*_

_Hi, if you want to know why Ohgami wanted to be the Godfather of Sakura's child, please see my notes in the last Chapter. If I say it now, I'll spoil all the excitement. __J_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Wars or any of its characters._

_Captain and I_

_Chapter 3_

_It was the night when Rui invited Ohgami and I to eat dinner with his family. Right after we finished eating, Rui took me to their balcony to gaze at the starry sky._

_"It's so nice at night here." I said._

_"Why? Is the sky different at the capital?" he asked._

_"I don't know. It's the first time I looked at it and appreciated it. When you have a job like mine, you'll never have time to do those things. We always practice, you know."_

_"Really? Your life is so hard… By the way, I've thought this while eating. If Ohgami doesn't act, what does he do as the leader? Does he lead you during practices?"_

_"Um…no." I smiled at him. "Someday, Rui, you'll find out." I looked up at the sky. "And who we really are." He chuckled._

_"I guess you have secrets you can't tell me." We fell silent._

_"Sakura?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I've only met you yesterday, but I feel very comfortable with you already."_

_"Yes, I feel the same way with you." We studied each other for a few seconds until he cupped my cheek with his hand. His face went closer and he closed his eyes. And I guess you know what happened next… Yup, that right! He kissed me! My heart jumped with excitement. I closed my eyes too and kissed him back. However, we suddenly heard a gasp. We parted at once and saw Ohgami by the sliding door, wearing a shocked and slightly sad expression. But when he noticed us looking at him, he smiled._

_"Sorry to interrupt you. I just came to tell Sakura that it's nearly 9:00 and we need to go home. I'll wait for you at the living room, okay?" And then he left._

_Rui and I looked at each other and smiled._

_"I love you." He whispered._

_"I love you, too." I replied._

_"Can I see you again tomorrow?" He asked._

_"Sure. Can you pick me up at our house at um…9:00 a.m.?"_

_"I'll be happy to." I was overjoyed. But I remembered that Mom would never let me go without Ohgami._

_"Oh! Rui, is it okay if Ohgami comes with us? My mother's pretty protective." I smiled sheepishly._

_"Certainly! I would like to know more about him…and what he does." He giggled._

_Ohgami never stooped teasing me all the way home because of what he saw. However, I couldn't forget how that slight sadness that keeps showing up on his face changed his aura so much. Yes, he was teasing me. But not like the crazy funny Ohgami I encountered that morning._

_* * *_

_I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep that night because of excitement. But I did. However the next day, my excitement wasn't over. Ohgami had to calm me down before Rui arrived._

_Just like he said, Rui picked us up at exactly 9:00. I introduced him to Mom and then we left. Nothing can compare to the fun I had that day! We went to different sight-seeings, to the mall and many more places. However, I can really tell that only Rui and I were having fun. Ohgami was trying to…but something heavy was on his mind. He was certainly not out of place since Rui kept asking him what he does as the leader. So I asked him._

_'No, nothing's bothering me.' was his answer, just like I expected. So I left him alone. I didn't know that another big problem would show up soon._

_When we were on our way home, we heard a sharp, ear-splitting scream. We ran towards where it came from and saw a creature two times the size of a man. I recognized him right away. It was Railu.        _

_"It's him! But how? Why?" Ohgami exclaimed. Railu's attention turned to us._

_"Oh! It's you two! I haven't forgotten you! I'll never forgive you for what you did to me! I'll get revenge on you now!" As he ran towards us, Ohgami took out his gun and shot him, but it didn't work. Oh no! What am I gonna do? I don't have my sword. It's in my room…at home. I panicked. Suddenly, Rui went beside me. Gosh, I have forgotten all about him…_

_"Sakura! Who's that guy? He's scary! Why is Ohgami fighting him?" He asked._

_"There's no time to explain now! Damn! I gotta do something or Ohgami will get hurt!" Rui was taken aback, but I didn't care. I panicked more. Railu was now holding Ohgami up. I can't explain how I felt. Somehow, just thinking about Ohgami dying makes my heart ache very much. And then, I knew just what to do. I picked a wooden stick beside me._

_"What's that for?" Rui asked._

_"Just watch and you'll see." I ran towards Railu and hit him on the head. I went beside Ohgami whom he dropped as I hit him._

_"Ohgami, are you alright?!"_

_"Yes, thank you for saving me." Then, Railu stood up again._

_"How are we going to kill him?" He asked._

_"If only I have my sword with me right now."_

_"Darn you, girl! Now you'll die with that guy!!!" He made a large spirit ball and threw it at us. I shut my eyes and waited for the pain…but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a little girl with blonde hair in front of us._

_"Iris!!!" I exclaimed. "But how?!"_

_"Tell you later!"_

_"Captain, catch!" It was Kanna. She threw Ohgami's sword. As soon as he got it, he immediately slashed Railu. Railu collapsed but then he exploded. I gasped. I'm going to die! I can feel the pain now. However, someone embraced me, taking away all the pain. I didn't see who it was since the light blinded me. And then, I fainted, not even knowing who my savior was…_

_* * *_

_"Sakura. Sakura." I heard my mother's voice call me. I opened my eyes._

_"Mother, where am I?"_

_"You're in the hospital, dear."_

_"Hospital?!" Then I remembered everything that happened. "Oh no! Where's Ohgami, Mom? How about Rui? The others?" I panicked._

_"The others are fine. Rui has some scratches. But Ohgami…I don't know. When I saw him he was in a pretty bad condition."_

_"My god!" I exclaimed. "I gotta see him? Where is he?"_

_"He's in Room 206. You may see him in a few minutes. The doctor checked you up and said that you're okay and that you can go out of the hospital now." Suddenly, the door opened and Maria, Sumire, Iris, Koran, Kanna, Ayame and Rui came in._

_"Good! You're awake already." Sumire said with sarcasm._

_"Guys, what happened?"_

_"Railu exploded and you were near him." Maria said._

_"But-but someone…someone embraced me…"_

_"Captain did. But he's okay now. He can go out of here in 3 hours." Kanna said. Ohgami…you got hurt by saving me. Tears formed in my eyes. And then, I realized something._

_"Hey! Why are you here?"_

_"We're here for your debut." Koran said happily._

_"When we saw you fighting, we gave Ohgami his sword, which he left at the capital." Ayame explained._

_"I see."_

_"Sakura, we have to leave now. We still have to check-in at the hotel." Ayame said. Mom left too, leaving Rui and me alone._

_"Are you okay?" He asked. His arm and neck has a bandage._

_"Yes, how about you?_

_"I'm fine. Sakura, I…I…" I smiled._

_"Team Hana doesn't just act onstage, Rui. We're actresses at the battlefield too. Our real job is to protect the Imperial Capital. Ohgami is our captain, as you might have guessed already." I explained._

_"I see. But that doesn't matter to me anymore. I've got to tell you something."_

_"W-What?"_

_"I'm going to have to leave you. I'm going to America tomorrow. I'll study there to become a great chef like my father." I stared at him._

_"Did you know this when you proposed to me?"_

_"Yes, but I haven't decided yet."_

_"Does your decision have something to do with me?" He nodded._

_"I don't think you love me as much as I love you." I was baffled._

_"But I do love you very much, Rui!" He shook his head._

_"No, Sakura. You're just attracted to me. Besides, I can see very well who you really love…your cousin, which I guess is really not." I was startled but soon snapped out. I smiled._

_"You're right. He's not." I paused. "Rui, will you say goodbye to me now?" He smiled and pecked me on the lips._

_"Goodbye. I'll never forget you." He whispered. I gazed at his eyes and realized that he's right…I'm just attracted to him. I sighed._

_"How come you're always right?" I whispered back sarcastically._

_As soon as I was allowed to get out of my room, I ran to Room 206. When I opened the door I saw Ohgami sitting on the bed. His left arm was in cast and there were bandages on his face. He smiled as he saw me. I smiled back. I ran to him and he hugged me with his undamaged arm._

_"I'm so glad you're okay, Sakura."_

_"Oh, Ohgami. You shouldn't have saved me. Look what happened to you." He shook his head._

_"I don't care about me. I only care about you. I lo…" He stopped._

_"Yes?" I eagerly asked. I thought he was going to say that he loves me. But then I found myself hoping that he will._

_"Sorry, I forgot." I was disappointed. "What happened to Rui?"_

_"He's okay. He's leaving for America tomorrow."_

_"Oh, so he decided now. His parents told me about it yesterday. I thought he was going to decide against it since he loves you very much."_

_"He was planning to but he thought not to since I didn't love him as much. I'm just attracted to him." Ohgami raised his eyebrows._

_"Really?"_

_"Yup! I realized that. Besides, I love someone else."_

_"Oh, did you meet somebody?"_

_"No, I've known him for a year. To tell you the truth, I'm such a fool for not noticing him. He's been there for me all the time. When I'm looking for the guy, he was always there to help and support me. I've always wanted someone who's just like him. I'm so stupid for not realizing that I needn't look for someone like him since he's single. But now I know. I just hope he feels the same way for me." Ohgami looked confused._

_"I can't think of someone who's been with you all the time. Tell me who he is."_

_"You know him very well. Maybe even better than I do."_

_"Really? I can't think of someone…" I giggled. He's so selfless!_

_* * *_

_Finally, the day of my debut came. The day that I turned 18. And also, the day that became the most unforgettable of all…_

_I was resting on my chair, after continuously dancing, when Ohgami asked me to go out to the balcony with him. I thought that it was very familiar… Yes, Rui also asked me out to the balcony when he proposed to me. My eyes widened. Will Ohgami propose to me?! The idea made my heart melt._

_"Sakura, I brought you here because I wanted to give my birthday present to you in person." He got something from his pocket. It was a small box. He opened it. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring I ever saw._

_"Wow! This is really ravishing, Ohgami."_

_"Sakura, it took me the whole night to realize I was the one you're talking about yesterday. I'm so pleased…grateful to be loved by a girl like you." He paused. "This chance is only once in a life time so I guess I have no choice but to say it now…Sakura, I love you. Ever since I met you, I loved you but it was hard to show my feelings for you since I was the captain…they might say I'm favoring you or something. But now I don't care anymore. I love you, Sakura, I love you." I was overwhelmed. I'm so happy!_

_"I love you too." He cupped my cheek and kissed me passionately with his soft velvety lips. As we parted, he noticed that he was still holding the ring. He held my hand and put it on me._

_"Will you marry me, my love?" He asked, smiling. Tears formed in my eyes. Oh God, thank you! I've never been so happy in my whole life._

_"Yes…Captain…"_

_* * *_

_The song ended._

_I wrapped my arms around Ohgami's neck and he wrapped his on my waist. We looked at each other and slowly closed our eyes._

_And we kissed with all our heart._

_~Owari~_

_*Author's notes*_

_Hi everyone! So, what do you think? I hope you liked it! This is my first Sakura Wars Fanfic but I think it's good. It's one of my favorites. __J Anyway, please review! If you do, I promise to review yours too. Thanks!_

_I promised in the previous chapter that I would explain why Ohgami wanted to be the godfather of Sakura's child. Well, it just shows how much he loved everything of Sakura. Even if the child would not be his(well, it will be his since he and Sakura got together in the end), he wanted to love and be close to it because he really loved Sakura. Do you get the point? Oh well… _


End file.
